


I Hate My Job

by formerlyking



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Desk Sex, F/F, Good, Office Sex, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlyking/pseuds/formerlyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted from tumblr<br/>Widowtracer Business AU<br/>CEO/Assistant <br/>Smut with little plot<br/>NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate My Job

**Author's Note:**

> http://formerlytracer.tumblr.com/post/146194558101/i-hate-my-job you can find it on my tumblr here.  
> Please be warned, there's orgasms, it's pretty gay  
> This was an AU I thought up about a week ago and really enjoyed it, so I started writing for it. Feel free to comment or message me on my tumblr!

This was the final straw, she was putting her foot down, she was ending this today.

Amelie had been teasing her, testing her limits, for far too long. The hard-working secretary was hardly working whenever that mischievous smile crossed her face. She had everything; good looks, gorgeous body, lust filled voice with her appealing accent, but most of all, she cared. She cared deeply, fully, even though she didn’t act like it. Every action, every move she made, it was all a gesture of kindness. She remembered the smallest things about Lena, such minute details that the office manager had forgotten them herself. And she used every single one of them to her advantage. She exploited weaknesses and that made her a predator.

She hunted, as if she were to crouch low to the ground and pounce on Ms. Oxton any second. Every waking moment — every sleeping moment, really — was spent fearing for her own life.

Honestly, Lena was being overly dramatic, but how couldn’t she? This woman, her own employee, had broken down any and every wall, crossed so many lines that she was starting to think she never had any in the first place. They’ve already come this far. This ‘engagement’ had extended far too long, and now was the time for confrontation. This was it, she would either have to get rid of her assistant, or she would have to make her own move.

She wouldn’t stand for this anymore, she would sit for it.

Sit on Amelie’s face, that is.

At least, that’s what she had hoped for. She had spent hours of every night thinking of possible scenarios, ways this could play out. She would lay in bed at night, regrettably, even touching herself to her fantasies. She was slightly embarrassed over these goals, unreachable dreams, but no one had to know.  
Though, now she knew what she had to say, what she was going to do. It was either put up or shut up in this situation. That didn’t stop her from frantically calling her senior engineer, who was down in the factory. She was whisper-yelling, cupping her forehead, working herself up. Winston had tried to calm her, but he insisted this was something she had to do herself. She slammed her thumb into the end call button, biting her nails. 

Right, she could do this…alone. After stress stretching her fingers - open close, open close- in the elevator, she felt herself starting to tremble. Take in deep breaths, hold it in, like Zen taught you. Alright, the ding scared her, but she was ready now.

She stepped out, tilting her head up and walking up to the attendant’s desk, waiting for Amelie to look up. The woman took her time, finishing writing down on a notepad before gazing up at her boss, eyebrow quirking. “Oui?”

Lena drummed her fingers on the counter, watching Amelie bite the cap on the pen…seductively. Her eyes darkened for a second, seeing the tongue snake out before darting back in, smirk forming. “Ah…I gotta talk to you…w-whenever…come into my office.”

She pried herself away from the scene, pushing her door open and making her way over to her desk, placing her briefcase on it and opening it. She released a breath, shuffling through the papers before she heard the inevitable already coming in. She didn’t turn around, she couldn’t yet, the mental image still pasted in her brain. So many different ways Amelie could have taken that, but she just had to play with her, all the time.

Taking in another deep breath, she turned around to face the secretary, blinking once before nodding. Time to take of the band-aid, just rip it off, right?

“Listen, I know what you’ve been doin’ to me.”

She reaches up and scratches at her neck, nervously putting her fingers in her hair. This would take a lot to get out, and her stuttering wasn’t making it any more coherent.

“I liked it, and that’s why it has to stop. You…tease me an’ I get distracted…I’m sorry I can’t-”

Amelie set her files down, brow arched as she watched her employer stutter out an apology. It was quite amusing, she had been ravaging Lena’s emotions for some time, just tickling them. She was surprised, impressed, that the girl had held out for this long, so she decided to play a game.

“Miss Oxton?”

Oh shit, she was sauntering closer, her hips swinging. She was showing off. Lena gulped, her eyes going a bit wider as she realized what was about to progress. She backed up, nearly unnoticeable, inch by inch until she felt her calves hit the back of her desk.

“Yeah?”

Amelie was pressing against her, their bodies flush. Lena had backed up into the desk with a small grunt, her cheeks immediately heating up at the sudden contact. This was wrong on so many levels, so much of it didn’t make sense. Amelie was her coworker, her employee, she was Amelie’s boss. But now here she was, leaning into her, her hot breath tickling Lena’s ear, making her shiver. She squirmed, but she didn’t make an effort to move, to leave. She wanted this, she had for so long.

Soft, glossy lips made their way up her neck from her collarbone, gentle kisses slowly journeying along her sweet spots. Her entire body responded, goosebumps rising, hips shifting closer. She could sense the pooling, an aching in her core. She moaned softly when she felt the teeth of her oppressor wrap around her earlobe and tug slightly. It really shouldn’t be this way, not in her office, for fucks sake. But she couldn’t stop herself, it would take too long to go anywhere appropriate, her desk would have to be suitable enough.  
Amelie leaned away, eyes searching her boss’s face in a lidded stare, her hands resting on small shoulders. There was a second, a twisted breath, before she came back in, lips just barely brushing over Lena’s parted ones. She wanted to push herself into it, just let herself go, but the touch disappeared too quickly. She was back again, their noses touching before she sang her siren’s song.

“You talk too much.”

The force was heavier now, smooth lips covering her own, a lethal toxin invading her mouth. She could feel herself whimpering into their locked lips, her hands coming up and grabbing Amelie’s waist. Her grip was gentle, fingers dancing over the hips while fingers started scratching up her neck and pulling her hair. Lena’s head gets pulled back, her neck assaulted by kisses and licks, her pulse racing inside her throat. 

She’s leaning into the desk heavily, it creaks under her and she shivers, they had to clear it off. Regrettably, she pulls herself out of the embrace and turns around, not even caring about what she does next. She swipes, papers scattering all over the floor among other desk objects. Her briefcase falls with a clunk, pencils and paperweights rolling around on the carpet. Amelie grabs her hand, holding it behind Lena’s back, continuing to bite into her neck.

Clenching her teeth together, Lena pulls her employee off her, turning back around so that she can sit atop the wood. She wasn’t here to be teased, and she wasn’t taking anymore of Amelie’s shit. “Quit messin’ with me.” She pulls the woman forward, wrapping her legs around the toned midsection, crashing their lips together once again.

Amelie bites down on Lena’s bottom lip, hard. Another moan escapes as their lips separate with a pop, the French woman smirking up at her. “And what would you have me do?” Her hands slide up clothed thighs, nails scraping at the material. 

Oxton sighs, head leaning back as her legs tighten themselves around her partner, “Touch me…please.” She wanted it quick, messy, they didn’t have a lot of time to fully indulge themselves.

Amelie chuckled, pulling her boss forward from her waist and reaching up to unbutton the woman’s shirt. Her lips began a slow descent, starting at the jawline and tracing their way down to the chest. Once all the buttons were loose, Lena shucked off the white vest, only her navy blue left to cover heated skin. She tangled her hands in Amelie’s hair, groaning while pushing her hips up into the sleek body in front of her. The secretary came back up, kissing swollen lips harshly while her hand slipped inside soaking underwear to tease the sensitive flesh below.

Lena gasped, a silent plea falling off her lips, feeling the fingers dive in so easily, dripping already. Teeth grazed against her lips, effectively opening her mouth so a tongue could slip in. Amelie moaned into her mouth, a single finger slipping inside and caressing her core before another was added. She thumbed the oversensitive clit, two fingers submerging into the folds repeatedly. Lena’s thighs quivered, body tensing up at the extensive amount of stimulation. There was a slight rise in tempo, increased pressure on her before she could feel herself coming undone. She tried suppressing herself, whining into Amelie as she dug her nails into scalp skin. Her body quaked again, fingers stroking at her walls while they closed and convulsed. Her eyes squeezing shut painfully as her rocking slowed, fingers starting to creep out of her entrance.

She was breathing deeply, not yet opening her eyes to see the pleased, prideful, look on Amelie’s face. Her own cheeks flushed, going bright red as she heard the woman in front of her drop to her knees and begin pulling her slacks down. “Y-you don’t have to…”

Amelie shook her head once, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Lena chortled, finally focusing her irises on the girl between her legs, “I’m your boss.” The corners of her mouth turned up, still struggling for air, watching as a face disappeared — her tongue flicking out for a taste test — before pulling back out. 

“You aren’t in here, cherie.”

She would have laughed, seeing as they were in her main office, but it was already a hassle to keep herself quiet. Her teeth dig into her lip when she feels a mouth returning to her slick folds, tongue stroking delicately. It wouldn’t be long before she finished again, already shaking and driving her hips forward into her assaulter. It slips inside, curling up and searching for any sweet spots, effectively causing Lena to cry out. She leans back on her hands, hips rolling forward with each beat. Her breathing increases, small moans escaping with each exhale when she feels herself finish again, pouring into the harassing mouth. Her core exudes a delicious flavor that Amelie laps up hungrily, her jaw dribbling with juices before she kisses the crevice one last time.

She was greedy, dangerously so. She sharply pulls the woman up, smashing their lips together so she can reminisce in the aftertaste of her orgasm. She hadn’t fully recovered, but she pushed herself off the desk so that she could throw the taller woman atop, body still aching. She had been anticipating this moment, her form climbing up with Amelie, on top of her. She straddled the girl’s waist, pinning her arms down with a slam, gripping the forearms sharply. She had waited long enough for this, growing immensely impatient, she leaned down to bite neck, ears, shoulder, anywhere that was exposed. Her hot breaths tickled the lobe, making skin tingle and and tremor.

“You’re going to lay down an’ take it. Understand?”

A brief nod was all she received, so she went down and began tugging the business woman’s skirt down, throwing it off to the side.. Lena looked up to see the woman unbuttoning her own blouse, fingers trembling slightly, it made her smirk. That meant she was doing her job right, unlike how she had been in the past few weeks.

She left the underwear on, finally going to give her a taste of her own medicine, let her feel how she felt. Leaning down into the panties, she licks over the cloth, eyes glancing up and watching Amelie start to sweat. Her fingers digging into the wood on either side, making permanent marks when she whined. She skims her teeth over the cotton where she thought the clit would be, gathering that she found the spot from a hand pressing down onto her head. The secretary lifted her hips off the surface, her essence begging for more. The CEO came back up, licking her lips seductively. “Now you know what it feels like.”

“Merci, Lena…”

She obliged, hastily taking off the sopping panties and nibbling down the heaving stomach, leaving hickey’s in their wake. Goosebumps followed her descent until she reached a receptive nub, laying her tongue flat across it and sucking. It would have made a lot more noise if Amelie wasn’t shivering in French, her core throbbing. She had her fun, so she stopped teasing and darted her tongue in, finally sampling the scent that had her dazed. She relished in it, two hands now pressing down on her head, forcing her to delve deeper. Her tongue rubbed the walls, feeling them constrict as Amelie became louder, a string of curse words flowing from her trembling mouth. She hoped that there was no one nearby the office once the woman finished, rocking so beautifully into her mouth, spilling on her chin. There was a single scream, hips coming up one last time before all weight was released, panting in ecstasy.

Once she had finished cleaning up the mess she made, she began kissing back up the flushed body, taking care of any wound she had left in the past. She rested her elbows on the desk, looking at the bright face of her assistant, watching her mouth open and close before she kissed her. She wanted to torment her with her own taste, the flavor of her still closed within her mouth. The air was thick, an aroma like a fog washing over them.

Lena Oxton rested her forehead on a perspiring shoulder, finally letting herself go. Finally allowing herself to relax after weeks of sexual tension. She snuggled herself in deeper, feeling arms wrap around her midsection and stroking her back lightly.

“I may have to fire you after this.”


End file.
